Bendy in my dreams
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: A little bit of Bendy inside of me.


I saw Bendy last night: He spoke to me in my dreams.

He was carrying a colorful backpack in my dream.

Bendy asked me:

"Wanna see what is inside this backpack?"

I nodded. He opened the backpack.

Inside the backpack there was a bag.

The bag contained at least foreskins, still covered in flesh blood.

Bendy smiled at me, and then he took one of the foreskins and started licking the blood covering it.

Once all the blood from that foreskin was cleaned, he started biting it with delectation.

I wanted to puke at the sight of this, but then Bendy noticed my disgust, so he stopped masticating the foreskin.

"What? Why you look me in that way?" He asked. "You think this is disgusting? You think _I_ am disgusting?"

I remained silent.

"All flesh exist to be eaten. Human flesh is no exception." Bendy said, as he swallowed the foreskin. I puked and then he smiled and said:

"Human flesh tastes like pork, a little bit more bitter, stronger. It tastes quite good. You should try it some day."

"No, thanks." I replied. But then Bendy insisted:

"You should try." He said, as he offered me one of the bloody foreskins from his bag.

"No thanks." I answered him once again. Bendy looked at me in silence for a couple of minutes.

Bendy looked really sad. I felt sorry for him, so I decided to tell him a little white lie.

"Maybe in another occasion"

"Yeah" he responded. "Maybe in another occasion."

"I think I will go now..." I said, ready to go.

"Goodbye!" Bendy said, waving at me.

"Goodbye, Bendy!" I exclaimed, just before little Bendy jumped at me, and started punching me until I was left unconcious.

When I regained my senses, I found myself naked and tied to a cot in a dark room.

My head was still bleeding, but I couldn't feel any pain.

Somebody opened the door of the dark room.

It was Bendy. He had his colorful backpack with him.

"Hi" He said. "Good morning."

I knew exactly where this was going. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I simply couldn't. I was paralyzed inside my dream.

Bendy opened his backpack, showing me once again the bag filled with foreskins. He took a few of them on his hand and ate them very slowly, with an overjoyed expression on his face, as if he was a little boy eating gummy bears.

Once he was done masticating all that human flesh, he smiled at me, and said:

"Today is another ocassion. You _really_ should try this..."

He tookn one of the foreskins out of the bag, and walked towards me. No matter how much I wanted to escape from that place, I barley could move. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but Bendy pinched my nose, stopping me from breathing. I had to open my mouth. And Bendy was fast enough to put the foreskin inside of it with one fast, movement. And before I could spit that thing out of my mouth, Bendy grabbed my face, and forced me to chew it.

I had to chew that foreskin very slowly. I could feel the taste of blood, the taste of human flesh inside of me.

"Taste it very slowly buddy. Don't just swallow it. Allow your palate to enjoy this moment, from the beginning to end. Imagine you are sucking grandfather's cock if that helps you..." Bendy ordered me, with a big grin on his face.

Once I was done chewing, I had to swallow the foreskin. I had no choice. Bendy simply wouldn't have allowed me to spit that thing.

"How was it? Was it good?" Bendy asked me. "Did you like it?"

"Yes." I lied, hoping that my answer would be enough for Bendy, who giggled at my answer.

"If you like that, You are going to enjoy this..."

Bendy started masturbating in front of me. I had no idea of what is going on. But then I caught a glimpse of his erect penis, and I finally noticed it had not been circumcised.

Bendy took a kitchen knife out of his colorful backpack. He took the knife and started giggling.

"Sometimes I feel like everyone wants a piece of me these days...And you, my friend, will be the first person fortunate enough to receive an actual piece of me...But just a little one... "

"Oh, no..." I whispered, before Bendy cut a piece of his foreskin with the kitchen knife.

Bendy screamed, but after a couple of minutes, he started laughing in a maniacal manner.

"Man, this pain is fucking nothing. Fucking nothing. I feel better than ever." He seemed a little bit sick, but even then he didn't stop grinning. "The pain is good. It makes me feel alive. You want to feel alive too?"

Bendy took his own bleeding foreskin from the floor and forced me to eat it, in the same manner he forced me to eat that other foreskin from his bag. Its taste was much more disgusting and intense, and the fresh bloodmade feel terribly ill.

This time I couldn't avoid myself from copiously vomiting on the bed. And Bendy just laughed and laughed, until he fainted, and I could feel the nightmare was finally over.

But before the end of that hellish dream, I could perfectly the last words from Bendy, directed at me:

"You will always have a little piece of me inside of you for the rest of your life. I will be with you forever..."

That was the moment when I woke up, still feeling the taste of blood and flesh of Bendy inside my mouth. A taste I will never forget, no matter how much I tried...


End file.
